codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
False Pretenses
False Pretenses is the twenty-first episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one hundred and sixteenth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot While Jeremie and Laura work on the virus, Aelita confides in Yumi about her still feeling down in the dumps about her mother, waiting expectantly at her computer for a message to arrive, but none does. Yumi suggests they have a girl's day out: take a walk to no place in general, laugh like idiots, talk about boys, go to boutiques, and go window shopping without buying anything. Aelita seems excited at the idea and agrees, but they run into Sissi on the way out, who decides of her own accord to come with them. X.A.N.A. then launches an attack. Jeremie calls the others, but Aelita and Yumi can't shake Sissi off. Yumi heads off on her own while Aelita leads Sissi around the school, pretending to look for Jeremie. Odd, Ulrich and William run into Laura at the entrance to the tunnel, but William seems suspicious. That's when they receive a call from Laura, who is with Jeremie in the lab. The one they're looking at is a spectre. Ulrich and Odd run while William tries to hold it off. However, the spectre goes straight after the boys with codes, leaving William alone. Ulrich then runs into Yumi in the park, but realizes she is actually a spectre. He calls Jeremie and alerts him to the Polymorphic Clone. As Jeremie hangs up, Yumi arrives in the lab. Jeremie is suspicious, and Yumi agrees that yes, she now came to steal Laura, William and Jeremie's codes. The two pick up on the sarcasm and send her in to Lyoko with William. They head for the activated tower in the Desert Sector. Back at the school, Aelita is still leading Sissi around, but Sissi isn't very pleased about it, as she only wanted to go shopping. Three Krabs stop William and Yumi from reaching the tower. Yumi smells a trap, and decides to take a detour while William distracts the monsters. But it doesn't work; the Krabs follow Yumi and William is held back by a fourth, hidden Krab. Ulrich arrives in the lab, but Jeremie and Laura aren't sure it's really him. They ask him a personal question, which he reluctantly answers. It's the real Ulrich, and he's sent to help the others on Lyoko. The Krab is defeated, and Ulrich arrives on the scene. Yumi approaches him, surprised at how fast he got there. He then draws his sabers and devirtualizes her, then going after William. The real Ulrich was indeed virtualized, but X.A.N.A. created a clone of him on Lyoko. William takes care of it, and the real Ulrich shows up. William gets ready to go on the attack, forcing Ulrich to prove it's really him, which he does by insulting William. That's when Odd arrives in the lab, and he too has to answer a personal question. Proven to be the real Odd, he is sent to Lyoko. When he arrives, he, Ulrich and William have a stand-off: Ulrich has proven himself to be the real one, but what about Odd, and William too? Meanwhile, Aelita and Sissi are sitting in Aelita's room. Aelita is hair-spraying a pink wig while Sissi looks on. Yumi is in the dorms, seemingly searching for someone. She then notices a silhouette of pink-haired girl in the corridor, and recognizes it as Aelita, from behind. Yumi approaches...and her eyes shine with the Eye of X.A.N.A., it's the spectre! Aelita suspects nothing... Spectre Yumi approaches, it's going to touch her... The creature clamps her hand onto Aelita's shoulder to steal her codes. The girl turns... and it's not Aelita! Sissi is dressed up as her, and wonders what Yumi wants. The spectre opens its mouth and screams, storming off down the hallway. Sissi faints. Another Odd appears on Lyoko. He insists that deactivating the tower is the only way to stop the nonsense, but the other three suspect that it might be a trick, stopping him from going into the tower. The two Odds aim at each other, arguing about who is telling the truth. Suddenly, they start attacking. Ulrich and William concentrate on one of the Odds, and Ulrich and one of the Odds are devirtualised in the confusion. Odd and William team up to get rid of the Krabs. Aelita and Yumi run into each other in the forest, wondering if they are who they say they are. Ulrich then appears too. They agree that asking personal questions is the right thing to do, and they start to do just that. Some rather embarrassing events are revealed. With the Krabs defeated, Odd prepares to go into the tower, but another Odd and another William end up appearing! The four ask each other personal questions to try and figure out who is who, but it's a long and tedious process. Remembering something he and Odd discussed earlier, Jeremie launches a program that causes the clones to glow. The real Odd and William immediately devirtualize their doubles, and Odd enters the tower. It's Ulrich's turn to ask a question. He turns to Yumi, "What is the name of the person you love?" Yumi and Aelita give each other looks before stepping away from Ulrich. Ulrich seems confused, so Yumi explains: "The real Ulrich would never ask me that question..." The eye of X.A.N.A. shines in the Ulrich's eyes, and it moves towards the girls. Odd deactivates the tower and a return to the past is launched. Aelita and Yumi are once again stopped by Sissi, asking if she can come shopping with them. Yumi is a little uneasy about it but Aelita is happy to have her come along. The three girls leave the school together. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Faux-semblants. *This is the third episode in the series beginning with the word false; the others being False Start and False Lead. *The Catalan subtitles for this episode can be found here: False Pretenses: Catalan Subtitles *This episode marks as the second and final appearance of Sissi in season 5. *This episode also marks the second time Sissi posed as one of the female members of the Lyoko Warriors, she previously posed as Yumi in ''Missing Link''. *Hiroki Ishiyama is mentioned by Yumi in the episode. *Despite the fact that she is only a recurring character, this is the only episode in which X.A.N.A. creates a spectre of Laura. *This is the second and final time that spectres are seen on Lyoko. Gallery Sissi as Aelita.png|Sissi dressed as Aelita to fool the spectre. William vs William.jpg|William Vs. William? doppelganger.jpg|An evil Ulrich. doppelganger2.jpg|William and Odd Vs. William and Odd. Odd and Odd Clones.jpg|Ulrich can't seem to find out the real Odd. William and Odd vs William and Odd.jpg|William and Odd Vs William and Odd. Do you Mind If I Smoke.jpg|William using SuperSmoke. Ulrich takes out Yumi.png|Yumi is devirtualized by the Ulrich clone. Yumi on the floor.png|Yumi after being devirtualized by the evil Ulrich clone William takes Out the Clone.png|William devirtualizes the clone. William Asking Jeremy what to do..png|The clone blows up as William asks Jeremie what to do now. William asking Ulrich if He's the real one.png|William asking Ulrich if he's not a clone. Ulrich is Devirtualized.png|Ulrich is devirtualized by Odd or the Odd clone. The Odd Clone is about to be Devirtualized.png|The Odd clone is about to be devirtualized by William's energy wave. Odd is saved by William.png|Odd is saved by William as the clone blows up on top of him. Odd thanking William.png|Odd thanking William for the save. William cuts odd Short.png|But William cuts Odd short and still thinks he's an evil clone. Odd starting to think that William is not William '.png|Now Odd is starting to think about William not being William. The Clone makes a shockwave.png|The Yumi Spectre makes a shockwave noise after she finds out when she touched Sissi. Ulrich and William walk towards Odd or the Clone..png|Ulrich and William slowly walk towards Odd or the clone. But then a other Odd pops up.png|But then another Odd pops up making a difficult situation for William and Ulrich. The problem is finally Sloved.png|The problem is finally solved. Odd Clone is gone.png|Odd clone is devirtualized again. So as the William CLone.png|Which is followed by the William clone who was also devirtualized by Odd. ca:Falses semblances es:Pretensiones fr:Faux-semblants gl:Falsos dobres it:False sembianze pt:Falsas aparências ro:Prieteni falşi ru:Ложный предлог sr:Клонови Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:False Pretenses